


Always

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caring, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sweet, YOAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry and Ron spending some time ttalking about there relationship...





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to make Ron so emotional

Harry Potter had felt as comfortable as he did now, sitting by the lake with his lover, Ron Weasley, beside him. 

He had never thought he could ever feel this happy. His entire life had been one obstacle after another, and he had never thought he'd get a break. But here, holding Ron's hand, he finally realized what true peace felt like. All the pain, all the hurt, especially that which had accumulated over the past few years, seemed to disappear in his presence.

He knew it wouldn't last, though, that Voldemort would poke his ugly head in again, breaking the tranquility, but for now, Harry would live for the moment.

Ever since he was a child, stuck in the cupboard under the stairs, he had prayed for a moment like this, a momentwhere he could just be himself with no worries, no cares. It seemed as though his wish had finally come true, even if it was only temporary.

The day was warm and sunny, and Ron's big hand felt smooth in his more protective like nothing can heart him now. He would soak it up for as long as he could before reality set in again. 

He knew there would come a time where he had to face Voldemort, and he knew for that fight he'd have to go it alone. But now, it was as though the world was a light, happy place. He smiled up at the blue sky with its white, fluffy clouds, and felt extremely content.

"Harry?" Ron's voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned to look at him, getting lost within his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he said just as softly,not wanting to talk to much.

"I have to admit .... Something" said Ron, and for a fleeting moment, he thought Ron was going to leave his hand.

"What is it?" asked Harry, trying to read Ron's face. "What's wrong?"

"I think you know it already" he continued, "But I need to tell you again , what happend with me and Hermione i don't know how to say it but i just didn't wanted to lose you as a friend. I knew that time that I love you but I wanted to know if you love me too.I am sorry I should have told you before but I wasn't sure how to tell you and with the jealousy think .I was jealous in tri wizards tournament but I was a naive boy.I am sorry Harry I really am sorry " His face downcast, he paused for a few seconds, and then went on.

"But now ... now, I that I know how you feel about me ... We both feel about each other. I just wants to let you know I love you. And no matter what I will always will be with you holding your hand.I am sorry for talking like a girl. But you do mean to more then anyone. And I am sorry I can't give you all the things Hermione or Ginny can.but I can promise you I will love you with everything I have"Harry looked deep into his eyes with tears, and squeezed his hand again.

"No, i don't anything you can't give me" he whispered."You fought with me when no was around,you hold my hand in the most dificult situation. I knew I wanted to tell you how thankful I was to have you in my life.and I am sorry that you thought I like ginny," he continued, remembering how Ron was jealous and wasn't talking with him.

"I was embarrassed that you didn't think I was good for your sister. And that you hated me for putting your only sisters life in danger too "

"I know, and I'm sorry," said Ron looking down to the ground.

"Love, look at me." Harry lifted his chin so he could stare into his intense blue eyes. "But you weren't stupid, you were not the only one having those feelings. I was also jealous when you were with lavender and then Hermione. And I hate myself for it. That I just couldn't tell you my feelings.But Those days are over now, though.And we've each other for better, and that means so much to me. Ron, I ... when I'm with you, I forget all the bad stuff. You make me feel normal.You love me like no one can ever do"

Ron put an arm around him, holding him close. Harry leaned into the embrace, soaking up his warmth and comfort.

"I'm sorry but I promise everything will be okay. That I will be always with you. No matter what. I can't promise we won't fight but it will be for our own stupid mistakes. Not the world's fight we are doing now. We will have each other. No matter what the problem is."Harry simply nodded against Ron, clutching him tight. 

"I know,and I love you for that," he said softly. "Everything will be all right, in the end.we will be together."

"Are you scared?" Ron asked, stroking his messy hair. "Are you scared of facing Voldemort?"

"I'm more scared of failure than anything," Harry admitted quietly. "I don't want to let anyone down. And I don't want anyone else to get hurt in this fight.especially you and Hermione. You both are my only family"

"so what happens who cares At least we will be together. Good or bad.Right?!" said Ron, smiling at him gently. "And I know you're worried about us getting hurt. But, if we do ..." he paused, blue eyes locking with gree, "If we do, it won't be your fault. We are the ones who made the choice to be with you in your fight. This is as much our battle as yours."

"I know," Harry sighed, but his stomach still flip-flopped at the thought of Ron going out there and fighting. He vowed to himself that he would do all in his power to protect him and everyone else he loved.

"And whatever you do, wherever you go we will be always be together happy and so in love just like your parents are right now." Ron said, his red hair tickling Harry's face as he rested his cheek on it.

A soft smile broke out on Harry's face ashe burrowed even closer to Ron. "Thanks, Love," he said tenderly "Thank you so much." 

"Always," Ron replied, the sun shining on the content couple.

"Always."


End file.
